Sentences(Russian Version)
by U Furimmer
Summary: Однострочники HitsuMatsu


**Автор:** TogetherForever1  
**Переводчик:** Furimmer ( /authors/Furimmer)  
**Оригинальный текст:** s/9251939/1/Sentences  
**Фэндом:** Bleach  
**Персонажи:** Хитсугая/Мацумото  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Жанры:** Романтика, Повседневность, ER (Established Relationship)

**Размер:** Мини, 3 страницы  
**Кол-во частей:** 1  
**Статус:** закончен

**Описание:**  
Однострочники по пейрингу Тоширо/Рангику.

**Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
Разрешение на перевод и публикацию получено.

**Белый.**  
Хитсугая ненавидел белый – его белые волосы делали его уродом (так считал только он), и его белое хаори означало, что его детство закончилось.

**Книги.**  
Хитсугая любил терять себя в книгах, но он всегда был рад вернуться к реальности и увидеть Мацумото.

**Голубой.**  
Он никогда не видел более красивого оттенка голубого, чем у глаз Мацумото.

**Звания.**  
То, что его звали Хитсугая было ему в тягость, но он будет самым лучшим капитаном, который только может быть.

**Оружие.**  
Оружием Хитсугаи был его внешний вид: все недооценивали его и он использовал это в полной мере.

**Серебро.**  
Лезвие блистало серебром, когда Мацумото уничтожала Пустого, ранившего её капитана, и хотя порез был незначительным, это было непростительно.

**Секрет.**  
Единственным секретом Мацумото было то, что она ненавидела того, кто заставил её капитана так быстро повзрослеть.

**Тьма.**  
Когда тьма накрыла его, Хитсугая был рад, что ему удалось спасти Мацумото.

**Розовый.**  
Вода приобрела насыщенный розовый цвет, когда Хитсугая смывал кровь со своей кожи, но ему казалось, что она уже никогда не станет чистой.

**Ожидание.**

Мацумото могла только надеяться, что её капитан вернётся к ней, оставив тьму.

**Зелёный.**  
Мацумото с трепетом наблюдала за тем, как её капитан уснул на самой зелёной траве, которую она когда-либо видела.

**Каменная стена.**  
Хитсугая возвёл каменную стену вокруг своего сердца, но его отряд не знал об этом – они все находились в безопасности внутри.

**Чёрный**  
Хитсугая знал, что его жизнь была бы чёрной бездной без Мацумто.

**Долг.**  
Долг Хитсугаи – защитить свой отряд, но он не мог не чувствовать, что выходит за его рамки, когда защищает Мацумото.

**Жёлтый.**  
Любимыми цветами Мацумото были нарциссы; она поняла это, когда положила несколько жёлтых цветов у изголовья кровати её капитна, пока он спал. Жёлтый потрясающе смотрелся рядом с белым.

**Циничный.**  
Хитсугая не всегда был циничным, но после всего, что с ним сделало Общество Душ, он не мог иначе.

**Фиолетовый.**  
Хитсугая решил, что фиолетовая сирень – его любимые цветы, после того, как он наблюдал за Мацумото, резвящуюся с ними в поле, он был в восторге от красоты и невинности, которыми она обладала в этом некрасивом и страшном мире.

**Гордость.**  
Пустой однажды сказал ему, что его гордость станет его гибелью; иногда он считал также.

**Музыка.**  
Хитсугая никому не рассказывал, но когда он слышит песни о недостижимых девушках, он всегда думает о Мацумото.

**Друзья.**  
Хитсугая всегда говорил себе, что ему не нужны друзья, однако себя обмануть ему не удалось.

**Воспоминания.**  
Хитсугая помнит всё, даже то, как он был живым, и как бы ему не хотелось забыть, он не может.

**Улыбка.**  
Мацумото видела все улыбки Хитсугаи; она задаётся вопросом, что же скрывается под ледяной маской.

**Верность.**  
Мацумото никогда не поймёт, почему Хитсугая остаётся верен Обществу Душ после всего, что оно с ним сделало.

**Неведенье.**  
Хитсугая ненавидел не знать что-либо, но иногда он хотел этого. Неведенье – благо, в конце концов.

**Дракон.**  
Драконы – жестоки, но верны тем, кого любят. Мацумото думает, что Хитсугая идеальный дракон.

**Сердце.**  
Однажды члены отряда спросили своего капитана, какой орган самый уязвимый; Хитсугая ответил, что это сердце, потому что есть миллион способов убить кого-то, но оставить его живым.

**Никогда.**  
"Мы никогда не стремимся разбить чьё-то сердце, играя с ним здесь в Десятом. Это неправильно и самый худший вид пыток."

**Закат.**  
Хитсугая наблюдает за закатом, потому что он напоминает ему о прошлом, наполненном арбузами и улыбкой Момо.

**Рассвет.**  
Хитсугая наблюдает за рассветом, потому что он напоминает ему о его ярком будущем; это время наполнено безопасностью и улыбкой Мацумото.

**Смерть.**  
Смерть Хитсугаи будет самопожертвованием. Ради Мацумото или его отряда.

**Демоны.**  
У Хитсугаи было несколько внутренних демонов, но тот, что преследовал его больше всего, позволил Мацумрто получить ранение во время патрулирования.

**Кровь.**  
Кровь Мацумото похолодела, когда она услышала, что её капитан должен быть казнён на месте, она никогда не думала, что он действительно может оставить её.

**Предатель.**  
Мацумото знала, что её капитан не был предателем, но если у кого и было право стать им, то у него.

**Красный.**  
Всё было красным, но Хитсугая не волновался. Он знал, что Мацумото и его отряд в порядке, и что кровь принадлежит не им, а врагам.

**Работа.**  
Хитсугая не работал так упорно, как считали многие: Мацумото делала всё, чтобы он мог прерваться и, так или иначе закончить работу с бумагами.


End file.
